


Lotta col gesso

by Fiamma_Drakon



Series: DMC High School [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Incest, M/M, Shounen-ai
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 17:24:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiamma_Drakon/pseuds/Fiamma_Drakon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Professore, la preside la vuole nel suo ufficio» gli aveva annunciato con voce armoniosa, quasi avesse piacere di essere lei la latrice della notizia «È urgente» si curò di sottolineare, notando che l’uomo stava sollevando una mano in un cenno di noncuranza.<br/>Quella donna lo odiava, era palese.<br/>Lo sguardo che Vergil aveva notato negli occhi dei suoi studenti alla precisazione che aveva fatto l’aveva mandato in bestia: lo guardavano come se avesse appena combinato qualcosa di grave e dovesse ricevere la sua punizione.<br/>«Si tratta del professor Dante» rimarcò ulteriormente Lady.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lotta col gesso

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per i prompt _Colourful Roulette / #07 - Milky White_ @ [diecielode](http://diecielode.livejournal.com/) e _Guerra (almeno 300 parole)_ per la Missione 1 della Blue Army per la [quarta settimana](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/68243.html) del [COW-T 3.5](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/67019.html) @ [maridichallenge](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/).  
>  **Wordcount:** 1470 ([FiumiDiParole](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))

Vergil stava attraversando come una furia il corridoio del piano terra in direzione delle scale. La sua tranquilla e tutto sommato piacevole lezione di Matematica stava procedendo così bene che sembrava quasi impossibile che tutta quella calma potesse perdurare; difatti, pochi minuti prima - verso la metà dell’ora - la bidella assegnata al lato del piano terra dove in genere si trovavano le sue classi, Lady, aveva gentilmente bussato alla porta dell’aula e fatto capolino all’interno.  
«Professore, la preside la vuole nel suo ufficio» gli aveva annunciato con voce armoniosa, quasi avesse piacere di essere lei la latrice della notizia «È urgente» si curò di sottolineare, notando che l’uomo stava sollevando una mano in un cenno di noncuranza.  
Quella donna lo odiava, era palese.  
Lo sguardo che Vergil aveva notato negli occhi dei suoi studenti alla precisazione che aveva fatto l’aveva mandato in bestia: lo guardavano come se avesse appena combinato qualcosa di grave e dovesse ricevere la sua punizione.  
«Si tratta del professor Dante» rimarcò ulteriormente Lady, sapendo di andare a toccare un nervo scoperto e molto sensibile.  
A quella notizia Vergil non poté far altro che prendere atto della convocazione ed allontanarsi dall’aula, lasciando i suoi studenti alle cure della donna che era andato ad informarlo.  
Così la rabbia che inizialmente aveva nutrito nei confronti di Lady si era spostata sulla fonte primaria dell’interruzione: suo fratello gemello Dante.  
Si diede dello stupido per non averci pensato subito: non riusciva a tenersi lontano dai guai e lui doveva in qualche modo porvi rimedio, _sempre_. Nonostante non fossero più ragazzini, lui continuava a doversi occupare del fratello come se fosse una mamma chioccia.  
Era a dir poco frustrante.  
Salì a due a due i gradini che lo separavano dal primo piano, dove si trovavano le stanze adibite alla segreteria della presidenza e all’ufficio della preside.  
I professori e gli impiegati dell’ufficio si voltarono vedendolo arrivare, rabbrividendo in modo impercettibile nell’avvertire l’aura di furia elettrica che lo attorniava in modo quasi tangibile. Sembrava veramente incazzato e nessuno dei presenti sembrava desideroso di dargli alcun motivo per irritarlo ulteriormente. Probabilmente era a causa del suo gemello combina guai.  
Vergil non era un frequentatore molto assiduo di quella parte della scuola - anzi, lo si vedeva lì solo le volte in cui qualche segretario aveva da consegnargli qualcosa o lui medesimo aveva dei documenti da lasciare. Era tutto il contrario di suo fratello Dante, che invece si faceva vedere spesso tanto quanto quegli studenti affetti da ritardo cronico che ormai avevano finito le scuse credibili da fornire per giustificare l’ingresso in aula dopo l’ora prestabilita.  
L’albino passò nel corridoio e si fermò un momento davanti alla porta chiusa dell’ufficio della preside, sistemandosi i capelli con una certa cura - ci teneva a non sfigurare al cospetto della massima autorità della scuola - per poi bussare con un certo garbo.  
Sotto gli sguardi increduli dei segretari la sua espressione distorta in una smorfia di pura rabbia si era tramutata in una molto più seria, velata appena di un lieve disappunto.  
«Avanti» tuonò una voce femminile decisa dall’interno, dandogli il via libera.  
«Signora preside, mi ha...» iniziò Vergil in tono formale, ma si zittì quando si trovò davanti suo fratello, mezzo girato verso la porta, coperto da capo a piedi di polvere bianca simile a latte in polvere.  
Per un lungo momento i due si squadrarono, poi la donna seduta dietro la scrivania interruppe il momento.  
«Ah, Vergil» esclamò la preside, addossandosi contro l’alto schienale della sua poltroncina.  
«Che cos’è successo?» chiese l’interpellato, squadrando da capo a piedi l’uomo che aveva accanto, spolverato da capo a piedi di bianco.  
«Una lotta a colpi di gesso» s’intromise Dante prontamente, assumendo un atteggiamento più sussiegoso, come se fosse orgoglioso dei segni che aveva riportato dalla guerriglia.  
Vergil non riuscì a dissimulare tutto il suo stupore: sapeva che suo fratello nascondeva un lato infantile e poco serio, ma che addirittura la sua idiozia arrivasse a tali infimi livelli non lo reputava possibile.  
«Gli alunni di una sua classe si sono ribellati ad una sessione di interrogazioni a sorpresa, afferma» interloquì la preside, inarcando entrambe le sottili sopracciglia in un’espressione stupita e scettica. Era evidente che non gli credesse.  
La preside Trish era una bella donna - pure Vergil e Dante lo riconoscevano, pur non avendo alcun interesse nei confronti del gentil sesso - anche se aveva la pecca di non credere a ciò che le veniva raccontato e che era poco verosimile di per sé.  
«Lo posso ben capire, alcune sue classi hanno fama di essere terribili...» cercò di difenderlo Vergil, mantenendo sempre la sua aria distaccata.  
«Crede che degli alunni possano veramente arrivare fino a questo punto senza essere apertamente istigate?» esclamò Trish, alzandosi in piedi e flettendosi leggermente sulla scrivania, osservando i due gemelli che aveva davanti con espressione indagatrice.  
Vergil ebbe il sospetto che fosse quello il problema per il quale era stato convocato lì: Trish pensava che Dante le stesse mentendo.  
«Non credo proprio che un professore possa essere il primo a provocare un simile avvenimento» esclamò composto.  
Il suo tono sicuro e l’atteggiamento serio, oltre alla sua fama di docente ligio al dovere, convinsero la preside della veridicità delle sue parole.  
«Allora potete andare, tutti e due» li liquidò con un gesto della mano «Oh, e... Dante, verrà ovviamente convocato un consiglio di classe straordinario per discutere l’accaduto» aggiunse in ultimo Trish, prima che i due si defilassero.  
Mentre scendevano assieme le scale, finalmente lontani da occhi indiscreti, Vergil affibbiò una gomitata nelle costole al fratello a tradimento. Quest’ultimo esalò un respiro mozzato piegandosi e portandosi una mano sul punto leso.  
«Perché mi picchi? Io non ho fatto niente!» esclamò.  
«Ti sei accapigliato con dei ragazzini con il gesso?!» sibilò Vergil a mezza voce, ebbro d’ira.  
«Hanno iniziato loro, non potevo permettere che pensassero di avermi messo i piedi in capo!» replicò Dante infervorato.  
Il suo orgoglio e la sua testardaggine erano qualcosa con cui Vergil era abituato ad avere a che fare e che riconosceva come parti integranti anche del suo stesso carattere, ma in momenti del genere avrebbe veramente voluto che riuscisse a piegarsi.  
«Sei un uomo, Dante! Devi azzuffarti con dei mocciosi per dimostrare di essere superiore a loro?» insistette con tono più controllato, fermandosi ai piedi delle scale.  
Il suo interlocutore si fermò dirimpetto a lui con le braccia incrociate sul petto ampio. Nel movimento vide un guizzo dei muscoli, ma non si soffermò troppo ad ammirarli: non era quello il momento di perdersi in flirt inopportuni.  
«Non voglio che mi prendano per un debole» si ostinò a rispondere Dante.  
Vergil era arrivato alla conclusione che di quel passo non sarebbero giunti da nessuna parte ed avrebbe soltanto perso altro tempo che avrebbe invece dovuto dedicare alla sua lezione; per cui emise un sospiro di rassegnazione e disse: «Vai a darti una ripulita prima di tornare in classe... sei ridicolo».  
Somigliava veramente ad uno spettro ridotto in quella maniera e a Vergil ricordò un tentativo di scherzo mal riuscito.  
Le labbra del gemello si arricciarono in un sorriso beffardo e nei suoi occhi cerulei comparve un luccichio smaliziato.  
«Vuoi darmi una mano a pulirmi?» gli propose con voce suadente. Era palesemente desideroso di ricevere il suo aiuto in quel compito all’apparenza tanto innocente.  
Vergil colse fin troppo bene l'allusione e i veri intenti del suo fratellino, avvezzo com'era alle sue spudorate avance. Ogni momento per lui era buono per un po' d'intimità più che fraterna.  
«Devo tornare in classe» disse, sperando di mandare in frantumi le sue speranze in modo definitivo, ma Dante sapeva che suo fratello quanto a questioni di cuore era piuttosto testardo a cedere.  
«Su, dieci minuti in più o in meno che differenza vuoi che faccia...? Ormai l'ora è persa» gli fece notare con deliberata ostinazione, accarezzandogli un avambraccio.  
Vergil si ritrasse sentendo riecheggiare nella tromba delle scale un rumore di passi multipli in avvicinamento.  
«Torna in classe e vedi di non combinare altri casini, chiaro?» sibilò a denti stretti, afferrando il gemello per il colletto della camicia e tirandolo verso di sé finché non fu a pochi centimetri dal suo viso. Voleva che nessun altro udisse il suo avvertimento, ma purtroppo la sua fu una mossa sbagliata visti i suoi intenti: Dante annullò la poca distanza residua tra le loro bocche e lo baciò, mordendogli voglioso il labbro inferiore. Sapeva che per lui era un punto sensibile.  
Vergil si abbandonò per un momento alla piacevole sensazione di brama primordiale e semplice che gli si accese dentro, facendogli ribollire il sangue nelle vene. Riuscì tuttavia a mantenere la ragione e sottrarsi al bacio prima che il suo istinto lo portasse a fare cose di cui poi si sarebbe pentito.  
Dante notò la luce irritata che brillò per un istante negli occhi del fratello quando li incrociò ed un sorrisetto soddisfatto gli incurvò la linea della bocca.  
«Agli ordini» bisbigliò a fior di labbra, prima di arretrare e allontanandosi per andare al più vicino bagno docenti, lasciando Vergil da solo a controllare che non ci fossero testimoni di quanto appena accaduto tra di loro.


End file.
